plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Home Page
Hello, and welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Roleplay Wiki! We hope you will become a great roleplayer soon! Fanpic3.png|Set up battles, challenges, role-plays and events! PvZFanpic.png|Battle with friends and enemies! PvZFanpic2.png|Play with PvZCC Plants, too! 151px-Pea_Pod(Halloween).png|Let's all make an great RP and not be lonely unlike this Pea Pod! File:Apple-push-notification-service1.jpeg|Get notificated with Roleplays everyday! Rules *You can only use up to 5 characters at a time in a role-play. *Zombies are NOT always enemies of plants - but if you wish to let them, that's possible. *If someone has a character, you''' CAN'T''' use it. *In roleplays, Peashooter is NOT playable. *Upgrades DO NOT need their downgrades to be playable. *Mushrooms DO NOT 'need Coffee Bean to stay awake. *'NO MARRIAGES OR BABIES, because of something hard to explain. *In order to roleplay for a certain series, you need to ask the creator's permission/one of the admins of the RP to join. Failure to ask will result on a one week block. *No copyrighted content, such as Spongebob Squarepants appearing in the wiki. Also, if you want to add a theme to a character, please mention you are not the owner (unless you do own it, remixes are an exception). Featured Users: FlamingoPhoenixFeathers and WinterMagnet FlamingoPhoenixFeathers FlamingoPhoenixFeathers is an admin that has been helping the wiki greatly and managing roleplays. Congratulations, FPF! WinterMagnet WinterMagnet is a beaurucrat (Technican, too!) that has done really amazing things to this wiki! Great job, WMag! His favorite plants are Winter Melon and Magnet-shroom. His favorite character here is Bamboom tied with WinterMagnet. Staff Positions from highest to lowest: *Founder (Cannot be acquired, because there is only one, who is Wintermelon43.) *Bureaucrats (acquired by being here for at least 6 months, having at least 3,500 edits, with at least 750 of them are mainspace. Requires admin, too.) *Admins (acquired by being here for at least 3 months, having at least 1,250 edits. Most edits must be mainspace. And requires both chat moderator and rollback) *Chat Moderators (acquired by having at least 750 edits, and being active on chat a lot) *Rollbacks (acquired by having at least 100 mainspace edits) The Daily Roleplay Read the Daily Roleplay, a newspaper about this wiki! *FlamingoPhoenixFeathers has massively changed the home page! 09:59, April 26, 2014 (UTC) *The "No Marriage" rule has been been added as of April 28! 12:40, April 29, 2014 (UTC) *The rule of banned characters have been changed to ONLY Peashooter has that ban. 21:00, May 1, 2014 (UTC) *PlantWood High is under a revision due to a recent thread by DeathZombi. *Reapeageddon has massively changed the background and wordmark of the wiki!11:52, May 18, 2014 (UTC) *The "Rolejumping" rule has been been added as of May 19! 09:00, May 19, 2014 (UTC) The max capacity of news is 10 announcements. 6 slots left. Polls Here are the list of current polls! Only WinterMagnet can edit these. What will you do in the summer vacation? EXPLODE PVZRP WAFFLE EVERYDAY VARIETY CRAP What did you vote? Waffles. Waffles are life. ME. LINKFAIL. . See zum crappy announcements 06:51, May 30, 2014 (UTC) June Featured User? WinterMagnet (Score will lose one point after the end of poll) DeathZombi FlamingoPhoenixFeathers (Score will lose two points after the end of poll) PvzFanatic Cyprind65 Niceperson (Score will be boosted with 50 points after the end of poll!) What did you vote? WinterMagnet, cuz he ez awzom. ME. LINKFAIL. . See zum crappy announcements 06:51, May 30, 2014 (UTC) I don't think you should vote for yourself. I think that's unfair. FlamingoPhoenixFeathers 13:13, May 31, 2014 (UTC) I didn't. I was joking. ME. LINKFAIL. . See zum crappy announcements 16:43, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Oh, okay XD oh, and how do you customise your signature? I forgot... FlamingoPhoenixFeathers 17:37, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Violations If you don't follow these rules, banning or blocking will surely ensue. Breaking the rules for 4 minor times or 2 major times will give you an infinite ban. The Vortex of Activity, History and Knowledge Peer into the great vortex of activity, history and knowledge, created by a mysterious being that oversees every single movement, battle and action. Category:Browse